The Royal Mail Service
by TheEpicallyAwesome1
Summary: America has bribed Britain into the "Ask a Nation" thingy. Cheesy title...i know. Rated T for Arthur's bad language...
1. Chapter 1

Hello there, and welcome to "The Royal Mail Service".

I am the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, but you can just call me Britain (or Arthur if you prefer).

As you all probably guessed, this is one of those "Ask a Nation" things, where you send letters and I reply.

Well, the reason I'm doing this is because America kind of bribed me into doing it, by telling me he will give me cooking lessons, "and plus" he said, "it will get you onto better terms with the other countries".

I thought the cooking part was actually pretty rude; I can cook the best scones in my house; even America said so when he was younger. But I do have to agree with him on the last point. No one (apart from America) really talks much to me…unless it's to purposely annoy me.

So I decided to set up this mail service. I am very proud of the name I gave it actually….

I will look forward to hearing from you all…..

Arthur Kirkland


	2. Sunnychance

**Dear England,**

Heya Iggy! It's me, the State of Virginia. So, Dad got you wound into this  
"Ask a Nation" thing, eh? Heh.

Anyways, just wanted to say hi.

Also, ah... I know this probably isn't territory I should tread on, but I'm  
sorry about the Revolutionary War...

From, the State of Virginia.

Hello there Virginia

Yes that is…-sighs- true, sadly enough, I still can't believe he managed to bribe me so easily …

Anyhow, hi to you too

Oh that…-exhales shakily to refrain from crying- that was a long time ago, me and your father are on good terms now…I hope, it seems like we are…

Arthur Kirkland


	3. EnterTheDarkSide

**Dear Ol' Angland,**

NS: Ye alreet? 'S us, tha Maritime Trio!

CB: OY!

NS: An' Cape Breton...

CB: Tha's bedda! Ciamara tha sibh?

PEI: I dunnae think 'e's fluen' in Tha Gaelic, Bre'on. Anyway, hows she goin',  
Angland? Weak, bad, dour?

NB:... Salut... Angland...

NS: Our Q an' A thin' has slowed down a tad, so we though' we'd write ta ye!  
How're tha otha Broths?

CB: I bejya big broth Scotlan's doin' jus' dandy!

PEI: Say hi ta him fer us, 'kay?

NB: We migh' write back soon... Hope ye're havin' a good summer.

Sincerly,

**Nova Scotia, New Brunswick, Prince Edward Island, and Cape Breton.**

[A/N: Probably need to do this... Anyway, a hello from Canada's Maritimes.  
They call England 'Ol' Agland'. I think he's used to it by know.

When P.E.I said 'weak' he meant great (Islander slang, really!)

Ye alreet is something Nova Scotians usually say instead of How are you.

Cape Breton's accent is all over the place! He also asked 'How are you', just  
in Gaelic.]

Hello again you four

Wow it's been a long time since I heard from you all; it's nice to hear from you again.

-chuckles- you still call me Ol' Angland….I guess old habits die hard.

I'm fine thank you, how are you?

No I'm sorry Brenton, I'm not fluent in Gaelic…

And I'm sorry to you too Prince Edward, I'm not entirely sure who you meant when you said "she".

The other brothers are alright I guess…but Scotland's planning on gaining independence which will mean changing the British flag …-sighs-

But I will say hi to him for you

Say hello to Canada for me, would you?

Sincerely

Arthur Kirkland


	4. America fangirl

**Dear England,**

Hello I'm Emma, the state of Oklahoma

Man, Dad must have had thrown you the "kicked puppy face" if he actually  
convinced you to answer to letters off the internet. He gets pretty much  
anything with that face, huh?

I just wanted to say hi.

The Sooner State,

Oklahoma

Hello Emma

Oh God, please don't remind me...he really does! I did insist using a pen and paper type of letter system, but then he said that was like from the bloody dinosaur era, and that i should learn to MODERNISE! Bloody hell!

But I can't say I don't enjoy it, it's alright I suppose. And it's nice to hear from everyone without having my letters read by someone else first.

Arthur Kirkland


	5. Sunnychance 2

**Dear England,**

I'm surprised too! Honestly, I didn't think you'd get reeled in so easily by  
Dad of all people!

And you've made up? Don't you argue all that time still? The last time you two  
were at my house, I felt as though the windows were gonna break from all your  
yelling!

But, anyway... Oh! New York wanted me to say hello to you for him.

From, the State of Virginia

P.S: I was wondering if you'd like some peanuts. I am sometimes called the  
"Peanut Capital" after all.

Hello again Virginia

Yes, I know...and it deeply embarrasses me to know that ME; the strong ruler of the British empire, was fooled by someone like your dad...

And when I said we made up, I meant we were on better terms then before...and by better I mean a slight improvement

Arthur Kirkland


	6. Italian Please

**Kuya England,**

Kamusta ka na?(How are you?) It's me! Philippines! I've missed you! Why don't  
you visit me anymore? Is Papa treating you well? You know because you two are  
neighbors... Kuya America really is like that isn't he? I'll talk to you soon  
again Kuya England!

Ang iyong kaibigan, (Your friend)

Philippines

Hello Philippines

Yes, I agree, I haven't visited you in a while, though I must admit I have been very busy. I promise I will visit some time soon.

Yes, your father and I get on I guess.

Oh, America is defiantly very persistent. He won't give up until everything is his way...and I am usually the one he nags to most -sighs with annoyance-

Speak to you soon then

Your friend

Arthur Kirkland


	7. Girlygeek43

**Dear Brow bastard,**

I'm getting ready for the olympics and I will cream ye sorry **. Especially  
since it's your fault that North refuses to come home, and don't think I  
forgot about those other time ye treated me like shite. I'll see ye there and  
ye will be beaten.

Maureen O'Brian *Republic of Ireland*

P.S. I'm not your blood sister, you adopted me and North in 1171. Besides,  
most of ye royals weren't even English, and I laughed me head off when I  
remembered that ye spoke French for almost 600 years.

*Note: Ireland was taken in by the British in 1171, and thanks to William the  
conqueror being from Normandy France, French became the official language in  
England. I'd like to thanks Horrible histories, and I'm not even British.*

Pft, I would love to see you try that.

And to be completely honest, it's not my fault your brother refuses to come home, just proves that you're not very likeable.

Just you try...

Arthur Kirkland

P.S: Don't talk to me about my own history, thank you very much. I think I know the facts of my own life.

P.S.S: It's not my bloody fault we spoke that frog's stupid language! He took over!


	8. InsanityAintOptional

**Dear England,**

Hi. Michigan here. Anyways, don't feel too bad about Dad managing to get you  
to write letters; he tricked a lot of us more gullible states(You would've  
thought we'd learned by now!) into writing letters 'to improve our  
international relations cause they're really crappy right now, dude!' Just to  
find Dad on fairly good terms with everyone we've written to.

... Better cooking? I've had some of your scones from a bag Dad brought home,(  
and nearly threw in the trash) and they were awesome! Then again, Big Brother  
says your food sucks too... Maybe it's just me.

G'bye,

Michelle Jones, Michigan

Hello Michelle

-smiles, then sighs- ALL the states have mentioned that! Ah well, better get used to it.

So you all had to do it too? Why can't your father just bloody well do it himself?

-smiles- well at least SOMEONE appreciates my hard work. Good for you dear.

Arthur Kirkland


	9. Sunnychance 3

**Oh. *smacks self* Stupid me. Oh well.**

And while I agree you are strong, didn't you get your ** kicked by that  
perverted France all the time when you were a only a little guy?

Don't smack yourself!

...DON'T BLOODY WELL REMIND ME! THAT FROG IS A BLOODY **TARD!

Arthur Kirkland


	10. America fangirl 2

**Hey Arthur,**

*laughs* Well, it IS Dad were talking about here. He even started using this  
one word I think he made up: "Americanize".

Yup! This HAS to be alot better than cooking what Dad describes as "petrified  
couch stuffing".

The Sooner State,

Emma Jones

Hello once again Emma

OH MY WORD! When will your father ever stop making up words that firstly hardly make sense, and secondly make him sound very vain indeed?

HEY! That was a recipe passed down from my Mumsie!

Arthur Kirkland


	11. Cordelia Rosencrantz 3

**Hi Arthur,**

Again, we ARE talking about Dad. And EVERYONE knows how he is. Our house is  
even red, white and blue!

Dad's words; not mine. I haven't even tried them! I was going when Dad had  
brought some home and just as I was about to taste one, Texas smacked it out  
of my hand and said, "If you want to live, don't try one." I wonder why he  
said that.

Oh, before I forget, Louisiana says hi.

The Sooner State,

Emma Jones

Yes, me especially. And to be honest, I'm not surprised about that.

-Shakes head sadly- I don't know why everyone hates my cooking! It's not like its disgusting or anything, I mean not for me at least.

Tell her I say hi back

Arthur Kirkland


	12. ElementalPassion

**Here is my question. Hello England, I'm the state of Alaska and I just want to  
say hi and that your cooking might not be bad like Dad says. Maybe I could try  
it sometime?**

Hello Alaska

Why, of course you can. I'll send some scones along to you with this letter. Well at least SOMEONE appreciates my cooking skills. Just make sure someone doesn't take them off you and mistakes them for poison or something (I don't know, but I have heard things like that before….)


	13. Sunnychance 4

**...Sorry...**

*is startled by England's shout* Hey, you aren't the only one who's bothered  
by him!

It's okay, don't worry.

Really? You're not the one he constantly pesters, or the one he tried to force marriage upon, or the one he tried to…okay I'm not going to say that one, but I'm pretty sure you know what I'm talking about. –shudders-


	14. Cordelia Rosencrantz 4

**I don't think anyone was...**

It can't as bad as they say, right? If only Texas had let me try one when I  
had the chance.

The Sooner State,

Emma Jones

True enough

No not at all. Just because it might look or smell funny doesn't mean it's atrocious or something

Arthur Kirkland


	15. InsanityAintOptional 2

**Dear England,**

Yeah... Sadly, we're all more or less way too gullible.

Exactly! It gets somewhat annoying after a while.

Yeah, they're really yummy. And welcome, good food deserves praise. It's  
better than burgers. (Between you and me, they get disgusting after the first  
three or four.)

G'bye,

Michelle Jones, Michigan

Sadly yes...we all have that gullible side

THANK U! SOMEONE WHO UNDERSTANDS!

-smiles- wow i have never heard someone say that before. I couldn't agree more; all that grease and mustard and ketchup and ew...it's horrible just TALKING about it, let alone EATING the bloody things! I will never, EVER be able to understand how your father can manage hundreds of those at once.

Arthur Kirkland


	16. Illusion Island

**Hello Yong-guk-nim, da-ze!**

**Heh. Looks Mi-guk-nim managed to convince you to do the "Ask the  
Nation",da-ze! China-hyung, Me and Japan did one too...though I forgot to  
write back after a while. And before you look at me as a lazy person...I got  
and answered more letters than Japan or China-hyung. So there, da-ze! It is  
actually fun, da-ze!**

By the way do you want to hang out with me and Japan again, da-ze? We were  
going to exchange dramas, games and animes, da-ze! You should come, da-ze!

Letters originated in Korea!

South Korea

Ah South Korea, I haven't spoken to you in goodness knows how long.

No, not you too...unfortunately yes he did.

That's nice. I would never think of you as the lazy one, so don't worry. Good for you, and yes, strangely enough I do find that I am enjoying it.

Yes, I most certainly will try and come and visit you all again. Sounds lovely, I will defiantly be there.

I guessed they did.

Arthur Kirkland


	17. Sunnychance 5

**...Iggy, I wasn't named after the Virgin Queen for nothing, you know. Add the  
fact that I have a fear of... doing 'it'... Yeah. I think you get the point.**

-blushes at being called by his nickname

I'm terribly sorry I brought that up.

Yes I get it...sorry...once again...

Arthur Kirland


	18. Cordelia Rosencrantz 5

**UHH! Dad just saw another horror movie... Say, Arthur, do you know anythin'  
that'll help? Because if we don't do something, he'll keep all 50 of us states  
up all night.**

You know what? Can you send me some with your next letter? I want to try your  
scones for myself!

The Sooner State,

Emma Jones

Oh GOD! You know what I honestly don't understand is: if he's so scared of them why does he bloody well watch them then? He just pisses himself for no reason...and it's not like he is trying to impress someone, I mean, which fucking weirdo would be impressed by someone shitting themselves out of fear? Well I most certainly am not.

Hm...I think I know a few spells that could help...

Of course. –has sent some with this letter-  
Enjoy~

Arthur Kirkland


	19. Sunnychance 6

***sighs* It's fine.**

*sees the comments made by Michigan and Oklahoma* ...Those two should know  
better than to eat your... stuff. I don't how Dad can stomach any of it. I'm  
going to have a talk with those two once I see them...

Are you sure? The English are known for being really worried over things...

Oh fuck sake! Can you please explain to me what is so bad about my food?It's just I don't get why everyone hates it so much...and it's not like I purposely make it so that you dislike it.

Arthur Kirkland


	20. Sunnychance 7

**Oh no... Alaska too?**

...Oh. craaaaap. Iggy, you sent some of those dang scones over to Emma, didn't  
you?

And as for why nobody likes your cooking, it's simple; You're a terrible cook.

*to Emma* Emma Jones, don't you dare eat those if you wanna live!

*back to England* If my sister ends up in the hospital, you'll end up with  
missing cooking utensils!

Yes I did, only because she asked me to. It's not like I'm forcing her to eat them or anything.

-is saddened and shocked- E-excuse me! How dare you call me a terrible cook! At least I make healthy food, your father just makes these fucking greasy burgers that contain nothing but fat!

You just try and TOUCH my cooking utensils and I will kick your arse!

Arthur Kirkland


	21. Cordelia Rosencrantz 6

***sigh* Same here, Iggy. He's just like- Hey! You can't insult Dad like that  
and expect to get off scott-free! I have a **ing pistol and I'm not afriad to  
use it on you, damnit!**

Uhh...I don't know if I should try some... Virginia warned me not to try  
any... Maybe just a small bite would be okay with Virginia...

The Sooner State,

Oklahoma

OH GOD! I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO BE INSULTING OR ANYTHING! He doe's watch horror movies and piss himself all the bloody time though…

OH FOR FUCK SAKE…look just try 1. Its not bad for you like your dad's 100% fat burgers.

Arthur Kirkland


	22. Sunnychance 8

***snatches the scones from Emma* No, no, NO. If you wanna live, you are not  
going to eat these... these things.**

*to England* ..."Healthy food"? You call your petrified couch stuffing foods  
healthy? Mi dios...

...BLOODY HELL! THAT WAS MADE FROM A RECIPE PASSED DOWN BY MY MUMSIE!

AND OF COURSE ITS HEALTHY!

Arthur Kirkland


	23. Italian Please 2

**kuya England,**

That's really nice to know you are okay!  
Kuya England! Guess what?  
I was strolling around Rizal Park, when one American tourist came and asked  
the man beside me "Do you speak American?" After He asked what he needed and  
left...I laughed so hard !  
Anyway Kuya England...  
The next time I visit , do you want me to bring you some Tuna Paella I made? I  
learned it from Papa Spain! I just added my special Tuna

Ang iyong kaibigan,  
Philippines

Hello again

To be completely honest with you, this whole thing is becoming very stressful indeed! I don't think I've ever been this stressed in my life! I mean, everyone is telling me my cooking is shit...do you think I'm a bad cook?

Oh my...do Americans even know that American is basically English with that dumb accent of theirs? I think all those burgers have gotten to their heads.

Of course, that sounds lovely, thank you.

Arthur Kirkland


	24. Springirth Dale

**Greetings, Sir..**

...I see you are sending letters...well, as it turned out, so am I.  
So..I shall take this opportunity to send you one, I suppose.

That blighter bribed you into this? ...I can not believe that you would do  
that, Sir. It's either you have turned really old or you are off your trolley  
but you, who talks to thin air, probably are.  
..No one talks to you?...In that case, this is what your letter-sending is  
about.

Yes, Sir. I think the name you gave it is splendid.  
Have a nice day,  
Hong Kong

Dear Hong Kong

-blushes- please don't call me Sir, it makes me feel ancient!

Why, thank you, that was very kind of you.

Yes, unfortunately and-HEY! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I'M NOT TALKING TO THIN AIR! MY FRIENDS ARE REAL, SO THERE! YOU'RE JUST JELOUS YOU'RE NOT ENGLISH!

Thank you, I couldn't agree more.  
I will

Arthur Kirkland


	25. InsanityAintOptional 3

**Dear England,  
Yup.. Of course, that just makes it more fun to prank the rest of the  
states...  
Um.. Okay..  
Wow, that's kinda sad... Burgers are okay every once in a while, but I don't  
know how Dad is able to eat them so much. Personally, I prefer grilled cheese,  
or maybe corndogs to burgers.  
Bye,  
Michigan**

Yes, that must be fun for you then.

I'm sorry, I'm getting stressed out because of what everyone is saying...especially Virginia...-sighs- I'm just trying to be nice...but no one understands

Arthur Kirkland


	26. Cordelia Rosencrantz 7

**You better be. *sigh* 'Tis true, 'tis pity, pity, 'tis, 'tis true.**

FINE, DAMNIT! *takes a small bite* They're not so bad as to put anyone in the  
hospital like Virginia said... But, maybe you could burn them less, and add  
something...sweet maybe. *about to take another bite when Virginia takes it  
away* Hey!

The Sooner State,  
Oklahoma

I am and-HEY! Don't make fun out of the way I speak!

I will bear that in mind next time...but they're not supposed to be as sweet as normal cake. It's a scone for God's sake.

Arthur Kirkland


	27. hetaliaforever123

**Dear England,  
Hi! It's me, Minnesota! *sighs* Never mind, I'm not sure you'll remember me...  
Anyways, my siblings are all fighting over something called "scones" and I  
don't know what's the fuss. Virginia's telling Oklahoma not to eat those  
"scones"... What the butternut is scones?  
Anyways, can you send me some scones? I promise I won't show this to Virginia  
because she doesn't notice me anyways.  
By the way, good luck with Dad! (He's such a pain...) And California told me  
to tell you "hi".**

The North Star State (and probably the only calm one from my sisters now),  
Minnesota/Victoria Jones

Hello Minnesota

Of course I remember you, I'm not that old you know.

Scones! How on earth do you not know what they are. They are basically a small English type of unsweetened/lightly sweetened cake.

Of course I can send you some, just be careful you don't get caught with them or Virginia will bite my head off.

-sends scones-

There you go my dear

Arthur Kirkland


	28. Cordelia Rosencrantz 8

**I'm not making fun of how you USED to speak! I'm just quoting one of  
Shakespeare's characters! I thought you might appreciate it!**

Okay. Understood. But, maybe, you can change your recipe a bit.

The Sooner State,  
Emma Jones

Ah...well, pardon me, people are generally being rude to me, so I thought you were mocking my way of speech, but apparently not. Terribly sorry for getting angry.

NO! It's my Mother's recipe and I'm not changing it at all.

Arthur Kirkland


	29. hetaliaforever123 2

**Dear England,  
Oh, thank goodness you remember me. In all the fuss about scones and American  
language, I thought you wouldn't.  
I just... don't. You know, I'm not very good with catching up with people,  
especially my other siblings and Dad.  
-receives scones- Wow... they look good... better than the burgers at our  
local McDonald's... maybe I'll take one bite... *bites a tiny bite* It's good.  
I don't see why Virginia is fussing over it. *about to take another, but  
changes mind* I'll just put this in my fridge. Virginia won't notice... right?**

Yours truly,  
Minnesota/Victoria Jones

-smiles- i did tell you I'm not that forgetful.

Don't worry about it.

-saddens-...AND i have another person who hates my cooking. What is it with everyone nowadays? I remember when America used to adore my food...but then again that was before the... –sighs- never mind, hide it well, or she'll find it when rooting around for her peanut butter –fakes a smile-

Arthur Kirkland


	30. Cordelia Rosencrantz 9

**It's okay.**

Oh, come on Iggy. Just change it ONCE, just to show everyone you're not as bad  
a cook as they say.

The Sooner State,  
Emma Jones

Thank goodness.

E-excuse me? It's unfair how I always have to bloody adapt to everyone else but they can't adapt to me.

Arthur Kirkland


	31. AngelSunshine

**Dear England,**

Bubbie! -runs over and gives you a hug-, I missed you bubbie! How have you been doing lately? I don't see you no more so I don't really know. Has the queen been treating you right?

France came over the other day, he was mumbleing something about you andyour big ben. then he noticed me and made this Reeeeeaaaallly Scary face. soon he gave me a sippy cup that had this red liquid in it and it made me act really woozy. He soon passed out on the couch. I told big sister Tortuga, and she said That I was drunk and said he was "Basterd" :P

Anyway... America taught me how to write! Isn't that cool :D

Anyway, I got to go. Mrs. Potter said I have to finish my school work :P. Bye Bubbie

Hello... –receives hug and chuckles- ...you know you are probably the only one who will give me a hug, everyone else are being horrible.

Anyhow...the queen has been treating me well, yes. It was her Diamond Jubilee on the 3rd and that was lovely apart from the rain...

...and as for that frog, if he says one more thing about me and that clock...i don't know what I'll do...but are you alright? Did he hurt you?... HE GAVE YOU WINE? BLOODY HELL! I WILL GET THAT BLOODY WANKER FOR THAT! Your sister is right though, he is a bastard.

That is wonderful my dear. I am so proud of you.

You do that, and I will speak to you again soon I hope.

Arthur Kirkland


	32. Cordelia Rosencrantz 10

**Damn, you are very stubborn. We try... Even little Minnesota tried! *sigh* Like I said, just ONCE. Only to prove that you aren't the terrible cook they say you are. And, just to add on, I DON'T hate your scones. I just think they are missing something. Heck, Michigan and I LIKE them. Minnesota was actually sweet enough to save the one you sent her. So, there.**

The Sooner State,  
Emma Jones

-sighs- fine!  
–makes scones with extra sugar and sends them with letter- I hope you like those, because I put all that sugar i could've used for my tea.

Aw, well that is quite sweet, but i doubt she liked them, she was just saving them for the pigeons or something...she'll love these though.

-smiles with satisfaction-

Arthur Kirkland


	33. Springirth Dale 2

**Greetings once again, Sir.**

Well, what do you suggest? Sire? Xiānshēng? Mister? ...Captain?

You're welcome.

Oh yeah, sure. They're real all right..in your mind.

'Jealous'? You are mistaken, Sir. I am proud of who I am, half-western, half-eastern.  
You could say it's also thanks to you.

Still...That loud blighter bribed..you, of all the empires I have known.

You're welcome.  
Good.

Sincerely,

Hong Kong

Arthur! There, that's my suggestion!

THEY ARE REAL! YOU ARE JUST NOT LOOKING HARD ENOUGH!

-smiles- well, I'm sorry. And yes I could say that.

As I have said to everyone else, it's NOT my fault that happened, he is just very persuasive, that's all. And he uses that loudness as an advantage, say no and he won't stop .

Arthur Kirkland


	34. hetaliaforever123 3

**Dear England,  
I know you did. I just wanted to explain myself.  
Okay, I won't.  
Wait, I don't hate your cooking! I swear, it's good! At least I'm not trying to make you adapt to us like Emma is! Come on! I didn't try to be mean, honest! And I will hide it good... after anothet bite. -bite- This actually reminds me of toast... and I like toast...**

Growing colder, older, and fatter (Stereotype!),  
Minnesota/Victoria Jones

Of course

Good.

Oh...I'm sorry. Well I've made some sweeter ones just in case you want to try them...or if you like them the way they are that's absolutely fine too. –smiles-

No...don't say that!  
Arthur Kirkland


	35. Sunnychance 9

**...You're mom. Oh god...**

*sees Minnesota* ...Of course I remember you! ...And why did Dad name the both of us Victoria?

...You two have very strong stomachs... *sighs and takes a scone. bites into it. a stunned expression appears on her face as she drops the plate and runs to the bathroom*

Yes! And don't be offensive

No, I'm just English –smiles sweetly-

Get better soon

Arthur Kirkland


	36. Italian Please 3

**Kuya England,**

Of course not Kuya England! I happen to like your cooking! *sighs* i worry about kuya america sometimes ...he eats to many burgers...If you have time you should really bring some scones over!  
When I come over i'll make sure to bring the BEST Tuna Paella I ever made  
Oh how is Kuya Scotland anyway? Is he still being mean to you? If so I hope you are okay!  
Ang iyong kaibigan,  
Philippines

Thank goodness for that

He really does, and you're not the only one who worries

I will

Thank you, can't wait.

Arthur Kirkland


	37. Ai The Dragon

**Dear Arthur**

Hello, Philippines here. How have you been lately? I heard from America about the scones thing. What is wrong with a hamburger once in a while? I used to be crazy for them, but now i'm not so fussed. Scones are ok, they just need a little jam and cream in my opinion. I made some strawberry jam for you. Try it with your scones and tell me what you think.

All the best.

Philippines A.K.A Maria

Hello Maria

Well everyone is saying how much better they are then scone, which in my opinion is wrong.

To be honest with you, that is how I would usually eat them anyways.

Thank you very much for the jam –tastes some- delicious! Very well done! –smiles-

Arthur Kirkland


	38. Cordelia Rosencrantz 11

***smiles* They are actually really good! *Hugs* Thanks, Iggy!**

She DOES love her sweets.

The Sooner State,  
Oklahoma

Thank y- *is hugged, blushes and smiles* thank you Emma

I can tell she does

Arthur Kirkland


	39. InsanityAintOptional 4

**Dear England,  
Yup!  
It's fine... Aw, that sucks... What are they saying? And you seem to be making  
a great attempt at being nice to me. *hugs*  
Bye,  
Michigan**

Good for you

Things like I am a terrible cook, if people want to live not to eat my food…etc, etc, etc…*sighs*

*is hugged, and chuckles* that's exactly what your father would do when he was younger believe it or not

Arthur Kirkland


	40. hetaliaforever123 4

**Dear England**

**I like your scones just fine. I went over to Emma's the other day and tasted  
the "new" scones. Soon enough, I got a migraine from the sugar. Besides, my  
son, St. Paul, tried them and-**

St. Paul: Hi hi hi! I'm St. Paul, but call me Paul, or Paully, or...

Minnesota: Anyways, St. Paul tried the scones at Emma's and got hyper. So I  
like them just fine.

St. Paul: I've heard of you once! Mom's friend... um, his name was France,  
right? Well, he came over yesterday and threw the scones out the window!

Minnesota: Don't worry about handling him, though. My twin cities did that for  
me already.

St. Paul: Mom, the soccer game is back on!

Minnesota: It is? Okay, well, see you later!

Concerned for the other states,  
Minnesota & St. Paul

That's good. Oh…I'm so sorry about that…but Emma did insist that I make them sweeter

*chuckles nervously*I think I'll just call you Paul…if that's ok with you

I can defiantly see the hyperness…once again, my deepest apologies

-gasps- well Paul…lets just say he isn't a friend of mine

Ok then, enjoy the soccer

Arthur Kirkland


	41. Springirth Dale 3

**...I'll just call you Mr. England...I feel u-uncomfortable when I call you  
with your human name...M-maybe some other time...**

Actually my eyesight is just fine, though I use my glasses when the letters  
are too small.

...It's fine really..No need to say your apology.  
..Of course you could bleeding say that. II was under your rule for 156 years  
after all..Not that I felt bad about it.

...I..sort of...feel bad for you..

May you have good luck,

Hong Kong

Ok then. *smiles* It's good to know you got your politeness from me.

*sighs* perhaps only the United Kingdom can see them…but they are most certainly real.

Of course you don't feel bad…I mean why would you? I didn't treat you badly or anything…did I?

Don't worry, I'm used to it.

Thank you

Arthur Kirkland


	42. Italian Please 4

**Kuya England,  
I've sent some Tuna Paella with this letter Kuya England!  
I hope like it!  
Do you think Kuya America eats anything else besides his fast food? Im just  
glad when he visits me , I can take it away...  
Ang Iyong Kaibigan,  
Philippines**

Oh thank you… *tries some*, oh wow, this is bloody fantastic! Well done.

Well he must eat something else; otherwise he would explode with how much fatty fast food he is eating! Don't know what else he'd be eating though…

*chuckles* good on you

Arthur Kirkland


	43. CrimsonButterfly94

**Hiya, Artie!  
Katlyn Jones here, otherwise known as California, and I just wanna say that  
I've tried British cooking before, and I didn't die! It was just fish and  
chips (fries) though, not scones, cause Dad won't let me near them. But hey,  
can't really complain when I've tried a ton of different food here, I mean,  
America IS a cultural melting pot. I've tried British, Italian, Indian, those  
good ol' American burgers (bliss), and I'm rambling now huh? Sorry, get it  
from Dad. Not that your culture is bad, though, I mean, A lot of the stuff we  
have is originally from you, even if we did improve on a few things, like the  
language. I mean, fries are called chips where your from, what's UP with that?  
Oh, I'm probably boring you know, huh, and this thread has gone on for awhile.  
Oh well. Olie-Outie!  
From your truly, Katlyn Jones (California)  
P.S - when are you going to visit again? I know Dad's a little sick right now,  
what with the economy being how it is, but it would be nice to see you again.  
Besides, British accents are cool, dude!**

Hello there Katlyn.

Well fish and chips are the most commonly known British delicacy, followed by scones. And I'm not surprised you're father did that.

Wow, that's nice to know that you try all different kinds of foods.

I don't mind the "rambling", honestly.

Well, English was on this planet before American, so it can be confusing for me too. Like for example, a plaster is a band-aid. Where on earth did that one come from? To be truthful, some words are quite original. But some are simply said differently, and THIS is what causes confusion.

No not at all, I'm enjoying this.

Arthur Kirkland

P.S: I will visit as soon as I can. I hope your father gets better soon and- *blushes* thank you. So are American accents *smiles*


	44. Anonymous

**Opium,**

If you say anything or even DO anything to Xianggang (Hong Kong in your language), I swear I'll...

Anyway, don't say anything that will hurt him.

People's Republic of China

Hello China

I-I won't. I mean he understands…right? He had to put up with me for 156 years before…

Arthur Kirkland


	45. Springirth Dale 4

**Mr. England,**

...Th-Thank you..

...F-Fine..If you believe so...They're real..I guess..

Don't worry, Mr. England. You didn't treat me badly...though you surrendered  
to Japan at that time...Don't worry about it.

...That barmy American...is always giving you trouble, huh?...

You're welcome..

Thank you,  
Hong Kong

P.S: ...Th-Thank you for teaching me English, by the way...

P.P.S: ...Please excuse me, but..you could let America go away, you know.  
You are an empire.

You're very welcome.

Thank you for admitting the mistake that everyone else keeps making...it's was starting to annoy me.

I still can't believe I surrendered, I mean I am a bloody empire for God's sake.

Yes, he is, but I'm used to it, it's not that bad any more.

*smiles*

Once again, you're very welcome.  
Arthur Kirkland

P.S: you're welcome. It was a pleasure teaching you.

P.S.S: *blushes* i know I'm an empire but...oh never mind, you don't understand *hides face behind a USUK book*


	46. Anonymous 2

**:Opium,**

Good. Make sure you remember that.  
...I don't know whether he understands or not..I don't know what goes on in  
his head.

Yes, he put up with you for years..and that's exactly why!

People's Republic of China

P.S: I'll repeat it again. Make sure you remember it.  
I had a fight with him..he said he wants to write to you-ahen.  
I just agreed because he said that you won't do anything that would hurt.  
And I hope you won't do anything like that, and I might just forgive you.

Of course I will bloody well remember that, I'm don't suffer from amnesia or anything...he will be fine don't worry, it's not like he's a child. I'm sure he understands.

HE WILL BE FINE!

Arthur Kirkland

P.S: *in a jokey tone* yes mother.


	47. InsanityAintOptional 5

**Dear England,  
Thanks.  
Well, that's not very nice at all! I'll tell Virginia to lay off tomorrow at  
Dad's party...  
Really? Woah, it's so hard imagining Dad to be around my age, or younger, or  
even just younger than he was when he adopted me from grand frére...  
G'bye,  
Michelle Jones, Michigan**

Your welcome

Oh thank you...but...are you sure you want to embarrass your sister because of me?

Yes, believe it or not, he used to hug me all the time, and would never let me leave the house...it was quite sweet actually...

Arthur Kirkland


	48. Cordelia Rosencrantz 12

**Welcome! :)  
Iggy, before you said that you used all your sugar, right? So, I got as much  
as sugar I could and sent it in big bag with this letter. *sends bag of sugar*  
Now, you can enjoy your tea!**

But, St. Paul likes them more...

The Sooner State,  
Emma Jones

Why, thank you very much for the sugar. It's just what I needed, saves me from going to the supermarket today.

*chuckles* Bless him, I can tell how much he adores them. But I don't thinkI should send him anymore, he will be sick, and drive his mother crazy with how hyper he gets.

Arthur Kirkland


	49. CrimsonButterfly94 2

**Katlyn Jones Here!  
Aw sweet, you will visit? Awesome! Just the little things to make your day  
better, huh? Bring Scones! No, no, seriously, bring scones, I wanna know  
what's so bad about them. You'll have to hide them from Dad, though. And  
Virginia, since she's being such a stickler about it. :(  
Anyhoo, what's it like in London and stuff? I've never been, but Dad tell's me  
it rains a lot. I mean A LOT, and it's foggy and grey and stuff like that, but  
I've seen some pictures of like, hillsides and stuff, and it looks so pretty!  
But then again, me and cold do NOT get along. Man, if it's as gloomy as Dad  
says it is, I won't survive! I need sun-and-surf, dude, sun-and-surf! D:  
Yours truly, Katlyn Jones (California)  
P.S - Thanks for the little get-well you sent. And *blushes* thanks. I like my  
accent too. :)  
P.S.S - emoticons are fun! :D**

I certainly will bring some scones for all of you that wish to try some, though I might have to hide them in my suitcase (if I bring them in a carrier bag, your father and sister will get suspicious).

Your father's right, it does rain alot here, though the weather is crazy and likes to differ. One moment it's sunny, the next it's raining, the next it's bloody SNOWING!

That's a shame, it would be nice if you could visit me too one day.

Arthur Kirkland

P.S: You're welcome. Likewise.

P.S.S: They are ^^


	50. Cordelia Rosencrantz 13

**You are very welcome.**

Yeah. I wonder how he can get so hyper anyways. I mean, the he just took a  
small peice of a scone. And speaking of scones, I actually got Virginia to eat  
one!

The Sooner State,  
Emma Jones

*smiles*

I wonder that too.  
Did you really? A whole one or just a bite? What happened?

Arthur Kirkland


	51. Sunnychance 10

**Now what just I minute Michigan! It's not my fault Iggy's scones make my  
stomach feel like it's doing somersaults!**

And for your information, Emma, I only tried the blasted scone 'cause I  
figured I would at least try Iggy's 'improved' recipe. It didn't make me  
throw-up, thank god... But boy did my tummy feel funny!

...Heh. Getting all nostalgic on us, Iggy?

What? No. Where on earth did you get that idea from? I think it's the opposite way round with who is nostalgic for whom.

Arthur Kirkland


	52. Cordelia Rosencrantz 14

**It's not genes or anything...I'm sure of that...  
Yes. Like, half of one. I actually didn't TELL her you made it. I just gave  
her half and she just said that it was really, really sweet and good-ish. She  
thought I had cooked it. I plan to tell her you made it later today or  
tomorrow.**

The Sooner State,  
Emma Jones

I can see it's not genes, don't worry.

Ha, I would love to see her facial expression when she realises I made it! After what she said about, I'm guessing she'll try to deny her opinion. Hypocrisy!

Arthur Kirkland


	53. Cori Rain

**Dear Arthur,**

What's going on? Haven't heard from you on ages. Though I have heard some of  
my sister's arguing over your scones. I was able to convince Paulie to share  
one with me. I personally thought they were too sweet. Better then the sorry  
excuse for scones they sell at Starbucks (Don't tell Washington I said that...  
Lil Bro is really protective of his Starbucks.)

Anyway, I've been asked by Dad to include your yearly invite to his party  
tomorrow. To save your sanity I'm going to summerise it for you. He went about  
his usual way of asking it you wanted to come celebrate the Hero's birthday  
wih everyone...and followed up with Uncle Canada's puppy dog face. He also  
says he probably has some blackmail material in his storage room.

Even if you cannot make it to Dad's party, come visit me sometime! I wouldn't  
mind giving you a tour of Chicago or Springfield.

Hope to hear from you soon,  
James Albion Jones  
Illinois, the Prairie State

P.S. If your heading over this way anytime soon and have to go through my  
O'Hare airport... Be prepaired to wait a long time.

P.S.S. Dad won't tell me what my middle name means. He said if I asked you  
he'd "kill two birds with one scone." Hos words not mine.

Hello there Illinois

I have been quite busy lately. I'm sorry I haven't been in touch for a while.

Wow, really? Better then Starbucks? I'm impressed. But don't worry I won't tell your brother.

Happy birthday to your dad by the way. Hm…if he wants me there so badly, I don't see why I shouldn't come.

I most certainly will visit you soon.

I'll see you

Arthur Kirkland

P.S: I'll bear that in mind.

P.S.S: -chuckles- Your father and his strange sayings. I will never understand them. F stands for Fred, but don't tell him I told you that.


	54. Girlygeek43 2

**Dear half baked ex pirate,**

Oh I will be better than ye in the olympics this time, You have no idea how  
good I am at boxing, and me own physical strength. Oh and it is your fault  
North refuses to come home. I tried everything to get him back but he says  
that his protestant population is preventing him from coming home. And if you  
know about your own facts then why are there some people who say I'm still  
part of the bloody UK? And I guess that William the conqueror taking ye over  
so easily just proves ye are weak, ye even used an Irishman to defeat Napoleon  
at Waterloo.

Ireland

*To author: The Duke of Wellington was really Irish, not British.*

If you don't stop this bloody name calling business, I will refuse to speak to you all together. In fact, you're lucky I'm even speaking to you now, so there.

Really? You failed in the Euro 2012! At least I got somewhere! So I'm pretty sure I have that problem sorted.

I repeat, it's NOT my fault!

I don't bloody well know that, do I? It's their problem, not mine if they don't know their history.

Whatever, that doesn't prove anything.

Arthur Kirkland

*knew that already*


	55. hetaliaforever123 5

**Dear Mr. "Iggy",**

St. Paul: Remember me? It's "Paul"! I was on the last letter from Mom!

Minneapolis: I wasn't, so I'll introduce myself. I'm one of Mom's twin cities,  
Minneapolis. That's my hyperactive brother, St. Paul.

St. Paul: You just call me Paul anyways! And you're not friends with that  
France who threw those scones out? That's good, because we kicked his butt  
real good!

Minneapolis: *smirks* We sure did. Mom is away for now because she's taking  
care of Aunt Virginia. We'd thought it would be nice to chat...

St. Paul: *hugs suddenly* I've missed you! I haven't seen you since you and  
GrandpAmerica (get it?) came over last year! And we were with the other 49  
aunts and uncles, too!

Minneapolis: Okay, St., lay off those scones you saved, okay? They have too  
much sugar, and that's bad.

St. Paul: Aw, but sis!

Minnesota: Kids? Are you messing with my mail system?

Minneapolis: Uh-oh...

St. Paul: Gotta go! Bye, Iggy!

Sincerely,  
St. Paul & Minneapolis

P.S. Minnesota: I'm sorry for that intrusion from my twin cities... Thank you  
for the scones by the way. They were really delicious... *hugs* And I'm sorry  
for my frantic behavior... I just don't like people judging me too much...

Of course I remember you Paul. And hello to you Minneapolis.

That's exactly what I would've done to him. Good for you.

It sure is nice to speak to you both again…  
-is hugged, smiles- I missed you too Paul, and yes I do in fact get the joke.

Don't worry Minneapolis, I will send him some with less sugar if he wants them so badly.

Arthur Kirkland

P.S: It's fine Minnesota. You're welcome. –is hugged-. No its fine, don't worry, your behaviour wasn't frantic at all.


	56. CuteCanucksIntimateItalians

**GRANDPA!  
Bonj- Cia- I MEAN- how are ya?**

I am the Principality of Outer Baldonia. A Canadian Micro-Nation. But I have a  
bit of southern Italian in me! So you could say … um … Romano Knocked my  
Maman- I mean Mom, up? Heheheh … But anyway- you're old. France's old.  
America and N. Italy are my uncles. Romano Is my dad. And Canada Is. My. Mom.  
(And if you don't approve I have daddies old Mafia pipe with gut and brain  
matter.)

Later Pops,  
Aida Miller-Vargas-Williams ( Just Miller is Fine. )  
P.S. Say hi to Al for me!

Hello there Miller

Excuse me! Old? Manners young man, are something you must master, and one of these include respecting your elders.  
-blushes slightly- well…I mean, old people don't exactly like being reminded of their age, or being compared to their worst enemies.

Wow, that is…very interesting.

I will say hi to him for you.

Arthur Kirkland


	57. Anonymous 3

**:Opium,**

..Tch..Whatever-ahen.  
I hope you are REALLY right that he understands..But if you are wrong,  
I'll...never mind..

I'm doubting you on that...Also, I'm watching you.

People's Republic of China  
Wang Yao

P.S: ...Arthur Kirkland of England..I WILL KILL YOU! BASTARD!-ahen! How dare you?

You'll what? You know you are speaking to a former pirate here?

Okay…you're a stalker then –grins-

Arthur Kirkland

P.S: -bursts out laughing- what? It was a joke.


	58. Springirth Dale 5

**Kuya England,  
I'm Glad you like them  
oh..my children want to talk to you  
Luzon:Tito (Uncle) England -glomps- I missed you!  
Visayas: Tito! Tito! Mommy is a really nice cook isn't she? -Smiles-  
Mindanao: Unfair! I want to hug tito England too!  
Luzon: Nooo! Ayaw ko! (I don't wanna!)  
Philippines: Energetic aren't they? -giggles-  
Visayas: 'Nay! (Mom!) Can we give Tito England some Mangoes?  
Philippines: -sends some to England- I hope you like them Kuya England Sorry  
but have to go now...  
Luzon: See you soon Tito!  
Visayas: Yeah, Bye  
Mindanao:Goodbye  
Sincerely,  
Philippines, Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao.**

Yes I sure did.

-is glomped- I missed you too –smiles-

Yes your mother is a fantastic cook.

Come on then Mindanao, there's room for more –stretches out other arm to give a hug-

Come on Luzon, don't be selfish now. Everyone can have a hug if they want to.

Thanks for the mangoes.

Arthur Kirkland


	59. Italian Please 5

**Dear England,  
Kay.  
Well, I wouldn't embarress her.. Intentionally... I just told her to let up on  
you a little, cause your food is good, but even if it wasn't, not everyone is  
great at everything.  
Aww, Dad sounded so cute as a little colony...  
Not to be mean, but happy Independence Day and late Canada Day!  
Bye,  
Michelle Jones, Wisconsin**

Ok then. That's best to say anyway, and it's true.

-smiles- he sure was…-wipes a tear from the corner of his eye-  
Anyways…that's not mean at all. Likewise.

Arthur Kirkland


	60. CrimsonButterfly94 3

**Katlyn Jones again!  
Okay, so I've got this question that's been bugging me. What was your  
parenting style with Dad? I know that's kind of a weird question, but it  
refuses to leave me alone. :(  
Also, tried blood sausage today. It um . . . it made me sick. :(**

Yours truly Katlyn Jones (California)  
P.S - Don't try blood sausage. Just don't. I say this to every soul out there.  
*hurk*

Wow –blushes-…that's an interesting question. I'd say…authoritative.

Oh…I'm sorry about that.

Wasn't even planning on it –gags at thought-

Arthur Kirkland


	61. InsanityAintOptional 6

**Dear England,  
Kay.  
Well, I wouldn't embarress her.. Intentionally... I just told her to let up on  
you a little, cause your food is good, but even if it wasn't, not everyone is  
great at everything.  
Aww, Dad sounded so cute as a little colony...  
Not to be mean, but happy Independence Day and late Canada Day!  
Bye,  
Michelle Jones, Wisconsin**

Ok then. That's best to say anyway, and it's true.

-smiles- he sure was…-wipes a tear from the corner of his eye-  
Anyways…that's not mean at all. Likewise.

Arthur Kirkland


	62. Sol Jones

**Dear señor England,  
You and my papi arent good friend but if my mami got you to do this you might be on really good terms with him well alaska said that canada said that you to were more than friends. Why arent you and papi spain on good terms? I dont remeber alot from back than in the pirate days i was on papi ship alot i think you met me once! But you wsre talking all fancy and english.i didnt know it back than. Did mami kidnap me when i was chicta? Thats what new york said... It was something about revenge over hurting you..  
Signed,  
Florida (sol jones)**

To Sol

Well…my queen and your fathers king got on well, but over time loads of things changed; like religion, marriage, piracy, and loads more. We get on better now I guess.

As for me and your America…*blushes* I guess your sister is right.

Yes, I do believe I met you once… and that was the way I spoke in that time. English is my language of course I'd speak it.

No, the reason Al took you was because he needed more territory or something. Like he doesn't have enough already!

Arthur Kirkland


End file.
